My Brother's Keeper
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A fun little story about older brother's keeping their little brother's in line.
1. Nori

**AN: So, here is a little fun fic I came up with. I was all depressed after all the depressing fics I was writing so I randomly came up with this idea. It came to me after seeing a post on Tumblr and after seeing the scene in Bag End where Dwalin is looking at Bilbo's things and he freezes when he sees Balin as if he'd gotten caught and quickly puts the artifact down. It's a little AU only because none of this would actually happen due to the time constraints and more pressing matters later on in the trilogy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Hobbit.**

Nori walks through Bilbo's house and his eyes catch a silver candle holder. Nori grins and looks around, not seeing anyone nearby. He wasn't really stealing it; he was just taking a souvenir. It's not everyday a Dwarf finds himself in a hobbit home. Nori reaches out and picks up the candle holder and places it in his knapsack. He turns around and freezes. Standing in the doorway, watching him, is Dori. Dori crosses his arms and looks sternly at his younger brother. Nori gives Dori a sheepish grin and quickly puts the candle holder back. Nori swiftly walks past Dori and away from his stern glare.

 **AN: Please review throughout! I LOVE hearing everyone's thoughts!**


	2. Ori

Ori makes another face at the pile of green food in front of him. They were in Rivendell and the food provided by the Elves was terrible. Ori looks around and sees Bombur eating. Ori shakes his head; Bombur would eat anything. Ori sighs and looks back down at his plate with a grimace. He still had food in his pack. He could just not eat the Elf food and eat the food from his pack later. Dori would never let him; but Dori needn't know. Ori glances over at Dori and sees him talking to the others. He hurriedly moves most of the greens to the plate next to him. Ori glances over at Dori again and freezes. Dori is looking right at him with a stern look. Ori grimaces and reluctantly puts the greens back on his plate. So much for that plan.


	3. Bombur

Bombur eats his last spoonful of stew and looks around at the company. They had to save their provisions so everyone only ever had two servings. However, Bombur was hungry. He was quite a bit larger than the rest. Bombur looks around and doesn't see anyone watching. Silently thanking his position next to the kettle, Bombur reaches over and scoops up a ladle of stew. He feels someone's eyes on him and he looks up to see Bofur watching him. Bombur halts in his movements and sighs. He tips the ladle and lets the stew drop back into the kettle. Bombur drops the ladle in the kettle as well and puts his bowl and spoon in the bucket. Someone would take the bucket down to the stream to wash the dishes once everyone was done. Bombur sighs and goes back to his seat. He guesses two servings is better than none, or even one.


	4. Gloin

Gloin follows the rest of the company as they follow Bard through Lake Town. A woman rushes past them and Gloin hears a clink. He looks down and sees a coin bounce on the ground. Gloin smirks and bends down, picking the coin up. Gloin moves to put the coin in his pocket. He looks in front of him as he does and stops. Gloin grimaces at the scolding look coming from Oin. Bending back down, Gloin replaces the coin and hurries after the company. He waits until he's out of Oin's sight before grumbling about big brothers.


	5. Dwalin

Dwalin sighs in boredom and looks about the room. They were at Beorn's house and the company was scattered about it and the grounds. Something catches his eye and Dwalin stands up and walks over to the bench. On the bench is a sword; well, for him it's a sword. For Beorn it would be a knife. Dwalin picks it up and tests it out, swinging it a few times. It was well made and Dwalin studies it a moment before taking a stance. Dwalin begins swinging the sword and spins around to strike the air but freezes in mid-swing. Balin is sitting on the floor watching him. He doesn't do anything but stare at him and Dwalin quickly puts the sword back down. He thinks he'll go see what Bifur is doing outside instead.


	6. Kili

Kili sighs as he leans back against the pillar. They had been looking for the Arkenstone all afternoon with no success. Kili was bored of this. He wanted to find the Arkenstone for his uncle but he was bored. A ways away, Dwalin is looking through a pile of gold. Kili smirks and picks up a gold coin. If he did this right, Dwalin would blame Ori. And watching Ori squirm was always entertaining. Kili looks around, and seeing the others occupied, he winds up to throw the coin at Dwalin. Someone clears their throat nearby causing Kili to freeze mid-throw. He knew it was Fili before he even looked. Kili turns his head and indeed sees Fili leaning against the opposite pillar with his arms crossed. He has a ghost of a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised. Kili immediately drops the coin and lowers his arm.

"Why don't you look over there," Fili says with a nod of his head towards a spot away from Dwalin. "Where you can't get into trouble."

Kili scowls but turns and goes over to the spot Fili had pointed out. He always wondered how Fili was able to do that. Kili would always think he was in the clear to carry out his plan and then Fili would catch him before he could execute it. Most of the time Fili was involved with his plans. And half the time it was both their ideas. But sometimes, usually when most people deemed it inappropriate to play tricks on someone, Fili would give him a look and put a stop to it.

It wasn't until Kili and Fili joined the quest that Kili found out how Fili could always catch him. He had seen it with the other brothers in the group; even Dwalin. The younger ones would try to do something the elder thought unacceptable and the elder would always catch them before the younger could do it. Kili came to the conclusion that it was because Fili was an older brother that he always caught him. Maybe if all the younger brothers teamed up maybe they'd be able to get away with it. Kili smirks and his brain already starts coming up with a plan.

"What are you smiling about?" Fili asks from right next to Kili. Kili jumps, although he would never admit it, and looks over at his elder brother.

"Just thinking about if I had thrown that coin. Dwalin would've thought it was Ori. Ori's face would've been comical," Kili says with a mischievous grin. Fili smirks and chuckles even as he shakes his head.


	7. Fili

**AN: Here's a little Fili one for y'all. I couldn't help myself. I had to include my other favorite character and besides, One does not simply separate Fili and Kili :)**

Fili glances over at Kili when he moves a few feet away and continues looking for the Arkenstone. Kili was a handful. The recent catastrophe with Dwalin and Ori that Fili had prevented was proof in and of itself; and that wasn't even the worse of Kili's ideas. Kili definitely kept him on his toes. At first, Fili thought his brother was the only one who still got into trouble when full grown. And even though Kili for sure was the worst, this quest showed Fili every other older brother here still seemed to have the same problem. Fili had caught Balin, Dori, Bofur, and Oin catching their younger brothers in the act of some sort of troublesome idea. It gave Fili the peace of mind that he at least didn't completely mess up with Kili.

Fili sighs and glances back over at Kili. He knew Kili was going to do something before. They had been searching for a while and Fili knew Kili would be getting bored. And when Kili got bored, trouble seemed to happen thrice fold. So, Fili had looked over just in time to see Kili try to throw a gold coin at Dwalin. It was amusing that Kili thought of the idea but Fili knew they didn't need an annoyed Dwalin on their hands; especially with Thorin the way he was.

Fili looks back over at Kili and furrows his eyebrows. Speaking of bad ideas. Kili was awfully quiet and Fili didn't like the smirk he had caught on Kili's face earlier. Fili would have to keep an extra close eye on Kili for a while. Who knew what the troublemaker was scheming.


	8. Younger vs Older

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone's been enjoying this!**

"Why are you talking to us about this? Why not Fili?" Nori asks Kili with raised eyebrows. Kili was putting his plan into action and was talking to the other younger brothers. Ori was standing next to Nori with wide eyes. Gloin and Bombur were sitting on a large rock whilst Dwalin was leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"Because," Kili begins with determination, "Aren't you tired of our older brothers catching us before we're able to fulfill our plans?"

"That's your age talking young Kili," Gloin replies with a shake of his head. Kili scowls and glances at the rest of the group.

"They do always seem to stop us before we can finish our plan," Dwalin says with a tilt of his head.

"Or right at the beginning," Ori adds, earning a head nod from Nori. There is a grumbling of agreement from the small group and Kili begins to get excited.

"So, you're in?" Kili asks with a smirk. Nori and Ori instantly nod their heads. Dwalin just grunts. He would never openly agree to this shenanigans; he was a warrior after all. Gloin seemed to think a similar way. Gloin sighs and reluctantly gives in; he was too old for this nonsense. And with a Dwarfling of his own as well. But if he could get the best of Oin…

Kili grins and the group of younger brothers all stand up and turn towards the door only to freeze. There standing in front of the doorway is Fili, Balin, Oin, Dori, and Bofur all giving their siblings their own looks. Fili is standing in the middle of them with arms crossed. He's looking right at Fili with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow arched. Gloin and Dwalin sigh and Nori and Ori roll their eyes. Kili lets out a groan. Could he never get away with anything?

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and give me your thoughts! Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
